Un Mal Chiste
by Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov.Zeiriyu
Summary: Era un hermoso día en Bey city, ustedes saben, los pájaros cantaban, el cielo estaba perfecto, las parejas andaban de la manita sudada, y blanca nieves estaba pasean….. un momento! ¬¬ Hey Blanca nieves te equivocaste de historia!. Yaoi. Invasión


**N/A: **

"entre paréntesis dialogo"

_Cursiva, narración de Zei xD_

-acciones xD-

Narración normal o.ó

* * *

**Un Mal Chiste  
**I Chap: Y esta es Bey City!

**Autora:  
** Zei Ivanov

* * *

_Era un hermoso día en Bey city, ustedes saben, los pájaros cantaban, el cielo estaba perfecto, las parejas andaban de la manita sudada, y blanca nieves estaba pasean….. un momento! ¬¬ Hey Blanca nieves te equivocaste de historia!  
_  
-"Que? Acaso no es mi historia? O.ó"

_Pues no, ¬¬ esta historia es de trompos asesinos… digo! Trompos voladores!.. ehh mira, el asunto es que no es tu historia! ¬¬ así que apúrale mija y salte de aquí! Y llévate a los enanos de paso! _

-"¬¬ momento pueblo! Son 8 y yo solo tengo 7! Me metieron uno de más!"

A ver… ¬¬ Kenny…. U.ú suspiro, ni modo no se pudo, Kenny córrele que te llama el chicle, que diga Hitoti, EH! Hiromi!

-"Me llama mi primis?!, PRIMMIISS!!!! AHÍ TE VOY!!!! O"-sale saltando

_Bueno, ahora si, era un hermoso día en Bey City, todo estaba perfectamente pacifico cuando de repente!!!!  
_

BOOM

ZAZ

PAAAMMM!!

-"Ahora si Kai!! Las viste negras!!!!! XD" –_fue el grito entusiasta del moreno de la historia_- "pues que dijiste, si aquí esta tu papa!!!, andale, dilo, dilo!!?! Owó" – bailando la macarena

-¬¬XX….Tu… Tu eres el rey… u.úX" –_pronuncio el amarg… ehh el mangazo del fic _

_El par de hombres, porque SI!!! Estos ya no eran niños! U.u, quienes quieren a los niños si pueden tener a los hombres? O¬o cof, cof, cof . como iba diciendo, u.u el par de hombres universitarios estaban jugando un partidito de Beyblade en Bey Park, en la ciudad de Bey City, antes de ir a sus clases en Bey Uni.  
_  
-"Te excitaste con el Bey verdad Zei? ¬¬U"

_Cállate Kai, que estoy contando la historia ¬¬XX y si no, hago que uses pantimedias negras, un tutu verde y comiences a cantar Im a Barbie Girl bailando el regueton. _

-"O-O!!!! ok u.ú me comporto… pero conste que es porque soy buen cuate"

_¬¬U si claro… en fin, como iba diciendo, iban a ir a clases cuando se toparon con un mini bey estadio! Y quien puede resistirse a tal tentación divina! No Tyson, no podía resistirse a ella! U.ú Pero ya se les había hecho tarde así que corriendo a todo lo que sus lindas piernas podían darle, atravesaron el parque, nadaron entre tiburones, corrieron con los leones y evitando los cocodrilos…_

-"No digo pues, si quieres también agregas tanques y fuegos pirotécnicos! ¬¬"

_SUFICIENTE! Ahora si le ruegas a tu madre Kai!_ ¬¬ -enciende el narrador automático y se tira desde la cabina hasta Bey City

-"ECHEN PAJA!!!! XDDDD"

FIIIIIIIIUUUU PAAFF!

Fue el único sonido que se escucho antes que Zei cayera espectacularmente en la espalda de Kai.

-X.x

-"JAJAJA! XD OWNED!!! ¬¬ por tu culpa voy a tener que contratar a un narrador para esta historia"

-"Pues hazle! ¬¬X"

-c.rote ¬¬XX

-agarrada ¬¬XXX

-regludo ¬¬XXXX

-frugil ¬¬XXXXX

-"n.nU bueno chicos, yo creo… yo creo que nos la meten por el sur!! vamos tarde a clase!!!! _ O "_

-"Me lleva!!! . ..._ . "_-mira el reloj-"CORRAN QUE LLUEVE!!!_ O "_

-"ESPERENME!!! XO" –se echa a correr tras ella

-"NI QUE FUERA EL DIABLO! XDDDDD"

El trío de locos, perdón, de estudiantes corrieron hasta que llegaron sanos y salvo a la primera clase del día, tontología… que DIGA! Herbología… para que querían estudiar herbología? Para que más!!! Imaginación mijos!, para pelarsela!! Pero bueno, el asunto es que ellos estaba entrando a herbología cuando vieron que una chica en peculiar los estaba esperando.

-"O.Ó HARU!" –grito el trío

-"n.n Hola chicos!"

-"Que estas haciendo aquí?! oO"–preguntó la pelinegra

-"Poss que más Zei xD viniendo a fastidiar a Kai!"

-"HEY! ¬O¬"

-"T.T porque todos vienen a fastidiar a Kai y no me vienen a ver a mi"

-"NOO!! TOT no te pongas a llorar TYY!!"-dijeron ambas chicas mientras se abrazaban y lloraban-

-"también vinimos por ti nOn"–le abrazo su hermana

-"para ver que Kai no te haga echidades! xD"

-"HEY!!! ò.ó"

-"o.o oh…. n.n que son echidades?"

-"eres muy joven para saberlo ù.ú"

-"hazle caso a tu sis, todavía eres demasiado chibi para saberlo Ty-chan"–dijo mientras le hacia cariño en la cabeza

-" -¬- rrrrrrr – ronroneo el peliazul"

-"Hey!! ¬¬ ustedes dos! Déjen de pervertir al patojo!!"- un grito y un jalón de orejas hizo que ambas chicas alejaran sus lindas manitas del moreno

-"¬O¬ quien fue el pi…. O.o TALA!!! Que haces tu aquí!"

-"Pues que pregunta Zei u.ú chingarnos la vida, que más"

-"Por que solo yo hago este tipo de preguntas?! ò.Ó"

-"Porque solo a ti se te ocurren hija mía u.ú"

-"oh… O-ó momento! ¬¬" -mira a Kai que se trata de robar a Tyson-"regrésate pa'ca!!! ME HUEVEAN AL HERMANO!!!"

-"QUE LLAMEN A LA TIRA!! XO UN ROBO!!!!"–grito Haru mientras corría como el diablo hacia le otro extremo del salón y tocaba una campana

TILIN TILIN TILIN

-"YO TE SALVO MORENO!!!! O "–Tala sale corriendo tras Kai

-"MUAHAHAH!!!! SUEÑEN ES MIO!!! MUAHAHAHA XDDDDDD"

-"o-ó??"–en brazos de Kai-"vamos a dar un paseo? nOn WII!!!!!"

-"Ni m.erda!!!! XO QUE LLAMEN A MI BRO!! SE LO LLEVAN AL OBSCURITO!!!"

PPAAFFF

-"X.x"

-"¬¬ a donde dijo el conde?"

-"SUUPPER NIIII!!!! AL RESCATE!! XDDD que tacleada te echaste Hiro!!!"

-"A huevos Haru! xD no miras que esta entrenado para la WWF ya tiene hasta su traje, solo falta la canción de entrada!!"

ZAZ

-"X.x mi mama me mima, mi mama me ama…"

-"Pa que respetes a tus mayores! ¬o¬X"

-"a veces… das miedo Hiro… pero solo a veces n.n"

-"pues a mi me dan mas mello ustedes" –dijo un nervioso Tala mientras ayudaba a Tyson a salir de los brazos de Kai

-"o.ó o sea que ya no hay paseo? T.T"-preguntó inocentemente el menor mientras salía de los brazos del pervertido

-"A huevos, solo que queda pospuesto para el fin de semana u.ú"

-"¬¬ que fin de semana ni que ocho cuartos!"-abrazo rápidamente a su hermano menor-"tu lo que quieres es pervertirme al hermano, huevos!!!!"–le hizo una seña con la mano poco adecuada y se dio la vuelta- "a clases!!"

-"quien la viera diría que es estudiosa la mujer ¬¬UU"–agrego el chico lobo y acto seguido se fue tras ella, solopara vigilar a Tychan

-"HOLA!!! nOn"–una chica muy hiperactiva llegó corriendo –"que me cuentan? XD"

-"Kai intento robarse a Tyson"–contesto la chica Ushina mientras comía pop corns – "Tala salio corriendo tras él, Zei puso grito de guerra, toque una campana que ni sabía que existía xD y Hiro le hizo un suplex a Kai"

-"… y porque no me llamaron!!!! ¬¬"-mira a Kai –"Kai… estas en problemas… NADIE se mete con Tyson… y menos tú sabes?..."-saca un muñeco vudu con un pedazo de la bufanda de Kai- "hace rato que quiero probar esto MUAHAHAHA!!!!"–saca un encendedor y comienza a incendiar a Kai

-"ME QUEMO!!! ME QUEMO!! ME QUEMO!!! XO"–Kai corre en círculos incendiándose

-"MUAHHAHAHA!!! XDD"

SPLLASSH

Haru aparece de la nada una cubeta de agua y se la tira a Hisaki, empapándola y mojando el encendedor, evitando que tengamos a un Kai echo chicharron

-"WUAA!!!! HARU!! TRAICION!!!"

-"¬¬ no u.ú simplemente es deber familiar…. Aunque.. todavía no estoy segura si Kai es mi familiar u,ú las investigaciones no se han concretado"

-".. oye y Hiro?"

-"Se fue a entrenar para la WWF, no ves que quiere ser el próximo Cena? Digo Zena? O.ó"

-"Ah…. nnUUU"

Para mientras Kai se escabullo de las locas, y echo carrera a la clase de herbología cantando "La Tortura" y riendo entre ratos.

* * *

**Comentarios Finales:**

………………

K: admítelo eres un fiasco

¬¬… TOT SOY UN FIASCO!!! Lo admito!! Soy pésima en la comedia! –llorando amargamente en su escritorio

K: ¬¬UU esta historia va dedicada a Oro Makoto Hayama por su cumpleaños. También este fanfic participa en Invasión movimiento dedicado a Arashi Engel Hope.

-recuperándose de la nada- quiero agradecer a Hisaki-chan y a Haru-chan por prestarme sus lindas presencias sin saberlo nnUUUU. Y quisiera decir, que esta historia además es un tributo al trabajo de Arashi, nnU porque ella si puede con la comedia ….. TOT WUUAA!!!!! –dándose de topes con la pared


End file.
